Aim for the Heavens
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: A chronicle story about Anga and her relationship to ono,Full of drama ,heartbreak and some humor.
1. Chapter 1

Pridelands City a peaceful place in central Africa home to a variety of animals. But unlike some parts of the world they are ruled by A King and Queen named Simba and Nala together they have a son and Daughter named Kiara and Kion. Everyone loves them they're kind and easy to get along with, Kion also has assembled his own group of protectors know as the Lion Guard they protect the people of prideland city from bad people like the outsiders a band of misfits from outside the city and they're very good at it.

It was almost sundown there was a big birthday party for simba, Kiara was sitting in her room making herself look presentable with the help by her 2 best friends Zuri and Tiifu. Watching them was the lion guard member Anga,She's the second keenest of sight and can be a bit blunt and she has this stone cold additude and she never laughs but she's loyal and a good friend.

The 2 lioness were helping her into a formal dress Anga looked on as Kiara stripped down to her pink underwear and bra and slipped into a sparkling red dress. Kiara glanced at Anga through her mirror she had her arms crossed and she had this uncaring expression on her face while she looked out the window.

"Anga you know you can bring a date to this party,there will be music you 2 can dance..and you know."Kiara chuckled nervously. Tiifu laughed "Forget it Kiara Big Bad Anga doesn't like birds."

Anga glared at her annoyed "Shut it It's not that..it's just..I'm picky with the birds i want." Zuri snorted "Translation:no bird is good enough to ruffle Anga's tailfeathers if you know what i mean?" Zuri and Tiifu laughed loudly causing Anga to glare at them then giggled mockingly.

"Anga's never gonna get any beak ever in her lifetime!"Zuri laughed.

"Since you wanna talk so much about ruffling tailfeathers and getting beak why do you set me up with one of your many bootycalls you have lined up."She said making Zuri stop laughing and look at her with a shocked angry look. Anga chuckled "i lost track of how many times you've been passed around town this year,you must have a track record as long as my wingspan." Anga said spreading her wings out arms still folded Zuri tried to attack Anga but Tiifu held her back.

"Girls come on not tonight please."Kiara begged causing Zuri to grumble profanity.

**Later**

It was completely dark out the moon was shining and half the city was in the royal palace celebrating simba's 47th birthday.

**(I should point out the Lion guard and every young cub in the show is an adult in their early 20s except Kiara who's in her mid 20s)**

Anga stood next to Kiara wearing a purple mid dress that ended to her thighs Zuri and Tiifu wore the same thing but with different colors. Kion,Bunga,Beshte,Ono and Fuli approached them The boys were wearing tuxes while Fuil wore a dress.

Ono was staring at Anga with a dreamy expression,Ono secretly has a crush on Anga but given the fact that she was a little taller than him and her personality he didn't say anything. "You uh...look beautiful Anga."Ono said meekly "Thanks."Anga said rather deadpan.

Kiara looked between Anga and Ono,The only People who know about Ono's crush on Anga is Kiara and Kion mainly because he told them directly. "Anga,doesn't Ono look adorable?"Kiara asked hoping she would say yes or absolutely fuck yeah.

Anga looked at ono up and down then shrugged "he looks handsome." Zuri and Tiifu snickered "He looks handsome...pathetic."Zuri giggled. Anga glared at them and scoffed rolling her eyes.

After a while everyone sang happy birthday to simba and ate a giant cake and now it was time to dance and have fun. Dance music played and only half the ballroom was dancing Bung was doing crazy dance moves as was everyone else.

**(****Play W****e No Speak Americano Yolanda Be Cool)**

Ono stood next to Kion watching Anga Somewhat dance she had her arms crossed and she was bobbing her head gently and moving her hips gently to the rhythm of the song which showed she was enjoying herself. Kion looked at Ono "This is nuts Ono just go over there and tell her how you feel."Kion encouraged Ono looked at Anga then groaned "Oh Kion i can't,She's just so...intimidating." Kion chuckled "Anga?!,no she's a sweetheart Ono and she call you hansome remember?" A smile formed on his face "Yeah she did."

Kion patted Ono's back so go talk to her then he walked away. Ono gulped as Anga was looking at him Ono chuckled nervously and waved Anga waved back her cool uncaring expression not leaving her face.

Zuri walked up next to her and shook her head "He's into you Anga which I'm having difficulty understanding why." Anga just Shrugged"Eludes me too." Zuri glared at her "I knew it no bird is good enough for the great Anga." Anga's blood pressure was rising to extreme levels.

"Why are you here Don't you have some dicks to choke on?"Anga asked in a sassy tone "well why don't i choke on Ono's?"Zuri asked in a threatening manner Anga's left eye twiched annd zuri noticed it "I mean surely as the keenest of sight he can surely see I'm a much better girlfriend for him than you."

Anga's facial expression was getting sour as she looked forward arms crossed zuri decided to push more buttons. She leaned close to Anga's ear and whispered "I'll make him sing like a Canary."

That did it

Anga grabbed Zuri's dress and jacked her up glaring at her with such fury it made Zuri pee a little Kiara quickly ran over and broke them apart Anga got back to her brooding state while Kiara took Zuri somewhere else to scold her. Anga's sighed in annoyance then she side eyed Ono and began to examine him and she had to admit he did look kinda adorable then her mind began to put dirty vile thoughts into her mind which she tried to shake off but they wouldn't leave so she gave up.

Anga began to walk over causing Ono to panic a little "Oh no she coming what do i say what do i say?!"Ono said in his head "What's up buttercup?"Ono blurted out causing Anga to raise her eyebrow "DUMBASS!"Ono screamed in his head.

"Come with me."Anga said grabbing Ono by his arm and dragging him elsewhere.

**End song**

Anga and Ono went up to Kiara's room and she threw him onto her bed and she closed the door behind her.

"A..Anga What's this?"Ono asked nervously Anga just simply said "I know about your little crush on me,you really think i haven't been noticing how you've been looking at me?" Ono gulped "you saw all that?"

"Yep,so I'm just gonna come out and say this i think you're cute in a Dorky sort of way,So...I'm thinking i may give us a chance if you can empress me in the bed if my heart flutters you got yourself a girl..deal?" Ono began stammering "O..ok.d..d..deal." Anga began stripping down Ono began doing the same thing,in his mind he was screaming don't screw this up.

They were both fully naked Anga climbed on the bed on all fours,Ono slowly entered his erected dick in Anga's ass Anga held back a moan then Ono started thrusting slow at first then he picked up the pace Anga dug her talons into the bed sheets.

Anga breathed steadily with a focused expression on her face she closed her eyes fighting back the erge to moan Ono's name. Ono grunted "Are you..ugh..loving this..Anga?" Anga looked back with a uncaring expression "You're doing fine."

Ono gave her the thumbs up then Anga looked forward then her face wenr from uncaring to an absolutely shocked pleasured face she mouthed "Oh my god" and her eyes rolled back. Ono thrusted one last time as he orgasmed in Anga.

Anga's face scrunched up as she gripped the bed sheets tighter Ono panted as her pulled out of her causing her to Loosen her grip on the bed sheets and she cleared her throat. "Not bad."Anga said in a rather cold tone ono Fist punched then Anga pushed him on his back "My turn i guess."Anga said in a whatever tone.

She strattled him and sat on his dick she placed her hands on his scrawny chest and speaded her wings and began bouncing up and down riding Ono. Anga kept her Cold demeanor because she had a image to maintain she looked down at Ono who had a funny expression on his face.

Anga noticed one of her talons was broken she inspected her hand while still hopping on ono "Damn it,i broke a nail."Anga mumbled before putting her hand back on Ono's chest. Ono reached upband rubbed Anga's back then lower his hands to her ass and squeezed it.

Anga rocked her hips back and forth as she felt her climax coming Her rocking slowed to a crawl as she sprayed her cum all over Ono's dick Ono's groan in pleasure while Anga tried to contain her excitement her i could care less aditude betrayed her at the drop of a hate.

Anga's body Twiched as the semen sprayed out and she shouted "Ohhhhhhh ahhhhhh Anga lenga!"Anga gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her hand luckily ono looked at her confused "what?" Anga cleared her throat "Nothing."

Anga got off Ono and layed beside him ono looked at Anga with a smile "how was i?" Anga shrugged her shoulders "It was alright,Excuse me i need some air right quick." Anga got up and walked to kiara's balcony and closed the door she looked back to see if Ono was watching he was on his phone and his back was facing her so Anga could go crazy.

Anga started fanning herself with her hand "Oh who the hell am i even kidding that was amazing!"Anga screamed in her head. Then she turned back to go back in the house but she noticed Ono was still on his phone and there was something she wanted to do behind his back at some point.

Anga pressed her breasts against the window and Anga looked at him with Hunger in her eyes "Oh I'm gonna destroy you in bed next time."she mumbled Then she walked back in with her normal expression "I need sometime to think but you did good Ono."Anga said calmly putting her Clothes back on "I'm thankful no one heard us."Ono said.

**Outside the door**

Kion and Kiara heard the whole thing and they were stunned.

**The next day**

Ono was sitting down on a computer he was wearing the Lion guard uniform (it looks similar to the Fantastic four future foundation suits but its Blue and had the Lion guard symbol on it.).

Kion and Kiara approached and sat on either side of him Kiara Look at him with a smile as did Kion Ono smiled uncomfortably. "You and Anga are so nasty."Kion said chuckling Ono's eyes widened "Oh No." Kiara laughed "Oh yes baby,we heard it all." Ono face palmed himself Kiara put her arm around him "don't worry we won't tell anybody."Kion said "But we will give you and Anga a hard time."Kiara said laughing as she put emphasis on hard. Anga soon walked over and noticed Kion and Kiara looking at her funny and it clicked "They heard us didn't they?" "Anga lenga!"Kion mocked in a pleasured tone chuckling a little Anga rolled her eyes "Whatever, i put some thought into it and i came to the decision that you are the bird i want in my life so if you want we could go out Saturday?" Ono's heart was pounding like a drum "O..okay."Ono chuckled then Anga nodded "Lovely see you then...buttercup."Anga said the word buttercup in a seductive like tone causing kion and Kiara to chuckle "Oh I'm loving this."Kiara said hugging Ono who blushed heavily.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 month later**

The sun was shining high the sky in Pridelands city as everyone was out enjoying the day except for Anga who was sitting at home watching tv. She sighed in a bored fashion then he phone vibrated as she got a text from Kion that sent she look at it and what she saw sent her over the edge. "Hadithi is in town." Seeing that message nearly made Anga scream in delight and he sent her the location of the hotel he is staying at.

Hadithi is a well known hero in the Avian community he used to be a firefighter,A police officer and Surgeon in one big combo. He's saved many lives he's brave and muscular and every one Looks up to him especially Anga but that's not the real reason she's excited. Word in the sky is that Hadithi has a massive dick and he can fuck a girl unconscious.

Anga wanted to experience that for herself but one problem she is currently dating Ono and she knows he wouldn't approve of her sleeping with another bird even if its Hadithi.

Anga knew she had to do it discretely so she went to her closet and wondered what clothes she would wear. She saw a pair of black leggings she put them on then put on a plain white t shirt and her purple leather jacket.

She headed out and flew towards the hotel and saw a massive crowd of birds clamoring Anga noticed among the crowd was Ono. Then Hadithi came out he had a smile on his face Anga could see his Massive muscles through his shirt.

He smiled and waved then went back into the hotel Anga very sneakily entered the hotel she was careful not to be seen by security then she spotted Hadithi entering a elevator and She quickly went in the elevator with him.

The elevator ride was dead silent Anga kept her eyes forward until Hadithi spoke "Hello,Are you staying here?" Anga's eye's darted left and right as she thought of a quick lie but mantained her usual additude "yeah i got into a fight with my boyfriend who i was living with and i walked out." Hadithi looked at her with sympathy "oh I'm sorry,would you like to talk about it in my room?" Anga's eye's widened a little then went back to uncaring "sure whatever."

Hadithi and Anga arrived on the top floor and they went to Hadithi's room where they talked for about an hour on end. They also drank a few times.

It was about 10 o clock at night Anga felt like it was time to make her move, "your boyfriend sounds like a real asshole."Hadithi said Anga scoffed "Yeah luckily i have an idea on how to get back at him:fucking someone close to him." Hadithi raised an eyebrow "I originally thought about one of his closest friends but not enough it has to be someone he looks up to like say...you."Anga said glancing at Hadithi who began stammering "Me?" Anga stood up "Yes you look no one else has to know we don't even have to get fully naked." Anga then turned around and ripped her leggings and underwear at the butt exposing her ass.

Hadithi was completely stunned "i have more leggings at home what do you say help a girl out?"Anga begged Hadithi was debating whether or not to do it but ultimately decided to do it. Hadithi unzipped his pants and pulled out his Rumored massive cock.

Anga looked back and saw it and her eye's went large "Holy fuck!"She screamed out in her head. Hadithi slowly entered inside her causing Anga to groan "Jesus he's big."She said in her head. Hadithi started thrusting slowly Anga groaned gripped the bed sheets fighting the erge to scream "Am i too big?"Hadithi asked concerned.

"Yes...but i don't care,in fact faster and harder don't hold back."Anga instructed Hadithi nodded then started thrusting faster and harder. Anga immediately regretted telling him that as Hadithi thrusted with all the power he had.

The bed shook violently as Anga tried desperately to keep herself under control. "Ohhh shit."Anga whimpered as her head hung downwards. Hadithi grunted as he held Anga's hips then he backed up until he was completely off the bed but Anga's legs were hanging off the bed and continued thrusting her leggings kicked and shook like crazy "Are you okay?"he asked Anga responded "Yeah sure."

In truth Anga was not ok she felt her entire body go numb she couldn't feel anything anywhere anymore. Hadithi felt his climax rising quickly "Ms I'm gonna cum shall i pull out?" Anga's eyes widened "No don't,Don't pull out." Hadithi thrusted a few more times until.

Hadithi thrusted on final time and sprayed his seed into her "Argh!"Hadithi grunted "Ugh!"Anga moaned Anga's legs went completely stiff as she arched her back her asscheeks clenched tightly around Hadithi's dick and the very color drained from Anga's face. Her eyes crossed as she twitched then everything went dark.

The orgasm was so intense Anga passed out Hadithi pulled out of her and placed her on the bed next to his and shook his head "They always faint." He sat on his bed and turned on the tv. unknown to both of them they had an audience.

Zuri who works at the hotel was on her way out saw Anga and Hadithi enter the room she heard everything and she had a evil malicious smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**the next morning**

The sun shined through the window of the hotel Anga was in she groaned as she stirred awake. "Oh god my tailfeathers."Anga groan as she got up from the bed her ass felt very sore she looked at the back of her pants and saw the gaping hole she made she took off her jacket placed it over her ass and tied the sleeves around her waist she also noticed Hadithi was gone so she decided she must be gone too.

Anga walked out the room and looked around to find the floor quiet and empty she headed towards the elevator and when the doors opened Zuri was there standing with a sly grin "Going down?"she asked Anga entered the Elevator without saying a word. Zuri still had that grin on her face "So Anga...how was he?"zuri asked with a smile Anga knew exactly what she was asking but decided to be a smartass.

"Who your father?,i fell asleep during the whole thing."Anga snidly said Zuri growled "no bird brain Hadithi and don't deny it either i heard it all."

Anga looked at her with a raised eyebrow "you listened to us have sex,Were you touching yourself too?" Zuri laughed "me masturbate to you in your dreams."

Anga frowned then rolled her eyes.

"Anyway anga i suggest you not piss me off in the future you wouldn't wouldn't want Ono to feel heartbroken would you?"Zuri asked with a threatening grin Anga glared at Zuri "Are you blackmailing me,because you don't wanna play that game with me especially since i know what you and Kovu did last year."

Zuri's eyes widened in suprised "yeah hon, being the keeniest of sight sure has its advantages like seeing you and Kovu fuck like it's the fucking end of the world."Anga said snidly Zuri began shaking no one else knew about that only her and kovu.

Zuri glared at Anga who raised an eyebrow "You shut your mouth Anga."Zuri hissed "you first!"Anga snapped there was a long silence Anga and Zuri stared at eachother frowning.

"Fine...here's the deal you don't tell Kiara about Kovu and I won't tell Ono about your affair, we have a deal bird brain?"Zuri asked snidly Anga sighed as much as she hated keeping secrets this big she knew the impact it would have if Ono found out.

"Deal."Anga said the zuri grinned "but I'll keep your secret under 1 condition." Anga frowned in annoyance "What?" Zuri grinned "who's better Ono or Hadithi,in fact you must tell me every juicy detail about your sessions between them."

Anga raised an eyebrow "why would you wanna know all that?" Zuri giggled "cause i wanna here how you lame in the bed." Anga sighed rubbing the bridge of her beak "Fine fine if it'll keep your slutty mouth shut." Zuri giggled and the elevator stopped at the first floor "meet me in my car after my shift we'll talk there."

**Later that day**

Anga and Zuri were sitting in Zuri's car up the street from the hotel. "alright furball who do you wanna hear about first?"Anga said annoyed she even agreed to this "Your boy toy Ono."Zuri said with a laugh.

"on the day of Simba's birthday me and Ono went up to...Kiara's room and Fucked."Anga explained Zuri nodded.

"Ono fucked me in the ass and it was amazing,after that i rode his dick and went a little crazy."Anga said embarrassed Zuri grinned "Crazy how?" "I shouted Anga lenga."Anga said Zuri laughed "That's how you know its good,anyway next."

Anga hesitated then spoke "Hadithi...he tore my ass apart he pounded me until i literally lost consciousness."

Zuri interrupted "I'm gonna stop you right there judging from the way you describe your experiences between them i can tell you think that Hadithi is better at sex that Ono." Anga looked away from her Zuri laughed in satisfaction.

"That's another secret you want me to keep and thus must include another price."Zuri said with a smirk at this point Anga had enough as she started hitting Zuri repeatedly yelling all kinds of profanity.


	4. Chapter 4

Anga was currently driving to the airport as she got a call from her father that her Sister was coming to live with her normaly any sister would be happy but not her.

Anga was standing at the airport waiting for her however she was thinking of something else. Zuri knows about her secret affair with Hadithi and how she really thinks Ono does in the sack a secret Zuri vowed to keep under a major condition: Zuri gets to have sex with Ono anytime she wants and Anga can't be there when she does.

Anga sighed with miner frustration until she heard a voice "hi sis."Anga looked up to see a Young female Martial eagle

who looked exactly like like Anga but with Blue and Silver feathers,she was an inch shorter than Anga and has blue eyes. She wore a flowing blue mini skirt and a white plaid shirt and a jean jacket.

"Hello Heaven."Anga greeted although without enthusiasm heaven walked up to Anga and attempted to hug her but Anga stopped her "not a hugger remember." But heaven was absolutely determined "Oh come on i haven't seen you in so long give me some suger."Heaven embraced Anga causing her to growl then she kneed her in the crotch causing Heaven to grunt in pain as she reeled over.

"There's your sugar,now come on there's some people i want you to meet."

**Moments later**

Anga and Heaven walked over to the Lion guard headquarters were her teammates were waiting "Hello Anga who's this beautiful Bird."Kion asked causing Heaven to chuckled shyly "This is my little sister Heaven she's visiting me for a few weeks."Anga said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Heaven these are my friends:Kion,Fuli,Bunga,beshte and Ono."

Heaven waved and they waved back "although Ono being her friend is a giant understatement,They are actually a couple."Fuli said with a smile heaven looked at Anga in complete shock "you have a boyfriend sis,I'm suprised given on how you are." Anga rolled her eyes.

"Come on heaven she's not that bad in fact i manage to make her night if you catch my drift."Ono said with a wink causing Heaven to laugh "Oh i totally catch your drift Hon." "We all catch your drift."Kion said causing everyone but Anga to laugh.

Anga glared daggers at Heaven while she laughed Anga growing up always felt great malice towards Heaven everyone always liked her best she was kind,funny and very approachable meanwhile Anga was some what feared because of her aditude towards everyone. But when their parents got a divorce just when they were starting high school Anga was relieved to be rid of her when she moved away with their mom.

Deep down Anga wanted to tear her apart but decided against it for everyone's sake.

**Later that day**

Anga and Heaven entered Anga's house Heaven looked around at the fairly pleasent house "Nice place Anga."Heaven said happily Anga only mumbled under her breath. Then she walked away

Heaven and Anga were in her room it was big and had a large bed big enough for 2 people "we can share the bed." Heaven sat down on the bed comfortably and she looked at Anga who stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"heaven asked confused "I'm about to change Heaven step outside."Anga said causing Heaven to laugh "Anga we've seen each other naked before Its fine we're sisters." Anga groaned in annoyance then said "fine but don't look."

Anga began to strip down naked Heaven decided to look as a joke she saw Anga's lean goddess like body. "Oooh sexy."Heaven giggled Anga placed her hand on her hip and looked back with an annoyed look.

"I'm warning you."she threatened then she bent over to pick up her clothes shower her bare ass to Heaven who did a wolf whistle causing Anga to turn around even more upset. "I swear to god if you don't stop."

Anga picked up her clothes then put them away then she put on her pajamas now it was Heaven's turn she stripped down and put on her pajamas.

Later that evening Heaven was reading a book and Anga was sleeping Heaven looked over to Anga. "You know Anga I'm very happy you found someone and i mean that." Anga grumbled and spoke in a sarcastic tone "Really? thanks." Heaven looked at Anga with a rather confused face "is there something bothering you?"

"No."Anga said sharply heaven didn't buy it "Anga don't lie to me ok i can tell it's something." Anga frowned "it's nothing for you to worry about now leave me alone and go back to reading your lesbian book or whatever." Heavens was now upset she leaped out of bed and stomped over to Anga grabbed her leg and yanked her out of her bed.

Anga quickly stood up and got in Heaven's face "What the fuck heaven?!" "listen Anga I've had it up to here with your aditude I've tolerated years ago but I've reached the limit,what is going on with you You're much more moody than usual...your not pregnant are you?"

Anga just stared at Heaven anger burning up Anga opened her mouth to speak but closed it then she walked out the room slamming the door behind her Heaven sat on her bed and sighed rubbing her eyes.

**The next morning**

Heaven was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when Anga sat in front of her Heaven looked at her blankly "Ready to talk now?" Anga's eyes stared into her soul with such rage "No stop asking."Anga said with venom heaven only shook her head and continued eating.

**Later**

Heaven was sitting down with Ono talking to him about Anga "is everything ok between you two?" Ono nodded his head "of course i mean...i think so..for the last couple of days she has been distance like she hates me...oh god maybe she is pregnant."Ono said in a panic. Everything went silent when a voice was heard "I'm not pregnant Ono."

Ono sighed with relief "Everything's fine between us ono...it's Heaven i have issues with, you wanna talk sis let's talk."Anga said pointed out the door heaven walked out with Anga following her. They walked outside and Anga aggressively pinned Heaven against the wall "ok heaven listen up you need to hear this:i hate you Heaven i always did,every since you born you were the perfect child everyone liked you...i mean look at you: your face is perfect your breasts are perfect even your ass is perfect all the boys wanted to sleep with you everyone wanted you because your so drop dead sexy meanwhile me...(**tears building up)**...i was left in the dark...alone...no one wanted to come near me because I'm too mean and emotionless well I'm sorry but i didn't start that way...mom and dad neglected me while you got all the attention from them they loved you not me when they split i heard them fighting on who gets the good daughter the good daughter heaven it's pretty obvious who it is YOU...IT'S ALWAYS YOU WELL I MAY NOT ACTED LIKE IT I'M A GOOD DAUGHTER..IM...a good daughter." Anga turned around tears stinging her eyes and she place her right hand on her face as her left arm rested on her chest and her elbow rested on that.

Heaven looked at her in complete sympathy and sadness seeing her sister like this broke her heart "Oh Anga I'm so sorry...i...i didn't know you.." She was interrupted when Anga snapped at her "of course you didn't."

Heaven gently placed her hands on Her shoulders "Anga listen please i really had no idea you felt this way,if it's any consolation i didn't enjoy the attention i was getting especially from boys."

Anga looked at Heaven with disbelief tears stinging her eyes "stop Bullshiting heaven." "No Anga really i didn't,all those catcallings and boys looking at me hungrly and attempting to grab my ass ugh!" Anga still looked at her in disbelief.

"To be honest Anga boys are great to have as friends as as lover they don't really cut it which is why i prefer a feminine's touch."

Anga stared at Heaven not saying a word "even if mom and dad didn't show you love but i did didn't i?"Heaven asked hoping she would remember Anga looked back and recalled heaven acting nice to her although her bad additude blinded her to it. "Yes...i remember now." Heaven smiled warmly "you're my sister Anga your happiness and well-being are important to me,And i love you very very much." Anga smiled at her hearing her say that touched her heart.

Anga pulled heaven in an embrace catching heaven by surprise at first but she smiled and returned the hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**the Next Day**

Anga and Heaven were walking down street wearing tank tops and shorts. Then Kiara and Zuri came appon them "Hi Anga..who this?"Kiara asked "this is my little sister Heaven,Heaven this is Kiara the princess."

Zuri scoffed and spat "i can see the resemblance." Anga glared at her angrily "Zuri behave."Kiara scolded causing Zuri to look away. "My parents are gonna be away for a week so I'm throwing a party tomorrow wanna come?" "Sounds like fun."Heaven said happily causing Kiara to smile "Great how about you Anga?"

Anga thought about it as much as she hated parties she didn't want heaven to go alone "I'll be there as well..it'll get me out of the house."Anga said Zuri mumbled something under her breath which Anga heard very clearly. "Perfect I'll see you both there."Kiara said walking away with Zuri following Heaven laughed "how exciting I'll wear something sexy." Anga stared daggers at Zuri who kept walking.

**Later that day**

Heaven sat on the couch watching tv while Anga was In the bathroom shiting, Anga let out a giant fart causing heaven to groan in disgust "ugh Anga you always do the most unladylike things." She heard the toilet flush and Anga come out but she wasn't wearing any pants or underwear.

"You mean like this?"Anga asked mockingly and she lifted her shirt and exposed her crotch to heaven who looked away smiling "Oh good gracious." Anga then walked towards her and jumped on the couch and her feet was on either side of heaven and her crotch was in her face.

Then she made humping motions causing heaven to Squeal in laughter "for crying out loud Anga you have a boyfriend!" "What i thought you said you liked Girls, I'd figured this would be a turn on for you."Anga laughed "i do like girls but your pussy don't count."Heaven laughed anga then sat down next next to her.

Anga heard her phone vibrate and looked to see a text not from Ono or Kion but from Zuri. "A little Warning Birdbrain: i might make a move towards Ono at the Party oh and ps you sister looks hideous."

Anga frowned and stood up and put on some clothes.

"I'll be back heaven."Anga then left to see Ono.

**Moments later **

Anga arrived at Ono's house she's been thinking about it on the way over she needs to have Ono think about her while he's fucking Zuri even if it means fucking him for hours on end. Anga knocked on the door and a few seconds later Ono answered "Oh hey Anga what brings...mmmmm!" Anga pulled Ono into a passionate kiss Anga pushed Him into the house and closed the door without looking.

Their tongues wrestled as Anga pushed Ono into his room then she pushed him on to the bed "woah what's this about Anga?"Ono asked Anga strattled him and replied "i just love you soo much now hush darling." Anga kissed him aggressively again they both moaned and breathed heavily then ono decided to take control and he rolled over but went too far and they both fell off the bed landing on the ground with a thud Anga grunted as ono laughed loudly.

**The next morning**

Anga woke up with the sun in her eyes she sat up and discovered she was fully naked and her feathers were a mess she saw her clothes on the floor and a couple of used condoms. She looked behind her and saw ono sleeping soundly Anga gave him a kiss on the cheek and gathered her clothes and left.

Anga arrived back home where heaven was there wait with a smile "well good morning lovebirdy." Anga rolled her eyes and went to her room.

**Later**

Anga was out on a walk wearing her signature clothes a white shirt,Purple leather jacket and black leggings. As she was walking she noticed Zuri sitting on a bench ahead of her it looked like he was waiting for her.

"Well look who it is did you get my text?"Zuri asked with a grin making Anga growl "I did by the way i should kick your ass for that comment about my sister." Zuri frowned then smiled "as much as as i liked to see you try right now I've got a party to prepare for as do you so lets save it for another time." Anga put on a fake pout "Aww but i want to cave your face in now." Zuri giggled mockingly then walked away Anga shook her head then sat on the bench extremely pissed off.

**Much later**

Anga and Heaven arrived at the palace wearing mini skirts one blue the other purple. They soon were greeted by the rest of the gang but it wasn't just them about 40 people were there as well. Everyone was having the time of their lives including Heaven however unknown to her she was being eyed by a female Blue jay who looked about the same age as her but was an inch shorter, she was wearing a white shirt and shorts and had a rose in her hair.

She nonchalantly got up from her seat and walked up next to her "enjoying the party?"She asked friendly heaven giggled "oh yeah." The blue jay looked around trying to think of another topic. "I'm Maddie."she said "Heaven."Heaven responded "Fitting name given the fact you look like heaven."Maddie immediately cringed at that heaven giggled at her "You're the first girl to every say that to me...got anymore cute pickup lines?"Heaven asked Maddie began stammering "Uh well..i..uh."

"I'm joking..nice to meet you Maddie."Heaven said with a heartwarming smile causing Maddie to relax.

**Meanwhile**

Anga was leaning against a wall watching Zuri she was eyeing Ono like he was a peace of meat as much as Anga would like to kick the fur off her but she couldn't. Then Kiara snapped her out of her death stare "Anga you've been standing around not having fun come on shake those tailfeathers."Kiara said bumping her hips against hers Anga looked at Kiara and sighed in annoyance "alright fine." Kiara grabbed her hand and lead her to the dancefloor.

**Play Freaks by Timmy Trumpet and Savage **

"Come on Anga i know there's a Party Animal in you just bring it out to play."Kiara encouraged Anga thought about it and knew she was right there was a fun side to her that her cold demeanor wouldn't let come out but now she can let loose. Anga started gyrating her hips to the rhythm of the song everyone gathered around to watch her dance including Zuri and Ono.

Anga wiggled her ass making everyone cheer then she slowly bent over still wiggling and her skirt rode up revealing her rainbow colored panties "My Anga aren't you colorful."Kiara laughed anga placed her hands on her knees and began twerking making the crowd go insane. "You go sis!"heaven exclaimed laughing Maddie looked at her suprised "Sis?!" "Yeah Anga's my big sister."Heaven laughed.

Anga did the splits then changed positions where she layed on her back and lifted her legs in the air and she shook them making everyone cheer then she did a handstand and flipped back on her feet. Kiara then grabbed a chair and sat in it "Anga can you give lapdances?" Anga smirked then jumped on Kiara grinding and making sexy dances on her earning cheers.

Kiara stuck her face between Anga's breasts and made motorboat sounds Anga in turn did the same to her.

Then Kiara stepped away and anga motioned for Heaven to come over but heaven shook her head "No Anga,I'm gonna give you one." Anga sat on the chair and Heaven strattled her and began grinding her hips. They crowd cheered as heaven shook her ass in front of Anga, Anga slapped her ass then heaven strattled Anga again then she placed her hands on her dress and lifted it up revealing her light blue panties she shook her ass one more time before getting off of Anga Then they walked off the floor making everyone clap and cheer.

**end song**

After everything died down people were starting to leave. Anga was about to grab heaven and leave when Zuri stopped her.

"I bet your wondering why i didn't make a move there were too many people here to put it simply I'd rather it be more private like say...his own house."Zuri then walked off leaving Anga then anga saw heaven speaking to Maddie and they exchanged what looked like to be phone numbers and heaven walked out with Anga and they got in their car.

"So heaven who was that?"Anga asked heaven smiled "a potential lover."


	6. Chapter 6

Anga woke up to the sound of a alarm clock she groaned in annoyance and reached over to shut it off but heaven was the fastest. "I got you sis." Anga couldn't help but smile a little then she sat up and rubbed her eyes and stood up stretching then she went down stairs with heaven following.

Anga and Heaven sat at the kitchen table eating waffles and eggs but at the same time on their phones. Anga was having a text conversation with Kiara and Heaven was having one with Maddie.

(Kiara)"Let's hang out just me and you."

(Anga)"No Zuri or Tifu?"

(Kiara)"No they're busy."

(Anga)"Good where should we meet?"

(Kiara)"my house see you here."

Anga smiled at the fact that Tifu won't be there to harass her which is the most pleasant news she's gotten all morning. Firstly Anga took a warm shower and put on her Signature outfit Purple leather jacket white shirt and black Leggings.

Then she grabbed her keys and began to head out when she opened the door she nearly jumped in suprise to see Maddie standing there without the rose and a pink shirt and shorts. "Oh hello...uh...is Heaven here?"Maddie asked hoping she found the right address Anga looked at her confused as to why she's here looking for Heaven.

"Umm who are you?"Anga asked "Oh I'm Maddie."Then she awkwardly held out her hand Anga stared at Maddie who lowered her hand then the realization hit Anga.

"You're the girl Heaven met at the party the other day." She stated Maddie nodded Anga began eying her all over making Maddie uncomfortable "She said you were cute." Maddie began blushing heavily at that "Sh..she did?" Anga nodded.

"Oh yeah and i can see she's absolutely right you are so adorable."anga cooed Maddie started stammering not knowing what to say at all "Thanks." "Hey have you ever had a threesome before?"Anga bluntly asked causing maddie's eyes to widen then she chuckled nervously "No i..never even had sex before." "second you guys do call me,I'll ride you like a pony Sweetheart." Anga said with a playful smile Causing Maddie's mouth to drop and sweat bullets then Heaven came down stairs and noticed the scene "no no bad anga,Oh Maddie I'm so sorry for Anga." Heaven said pulling Maddie away from Anga who chuckled a little "see you later sis." Then she left leaving Heaven and Maddie alone "Is she like that towards everyone?"Maddie asked heaven's eyes darted around "Um...only to certain people."

**Meanwhile**

Anga was at Kiara's house sitting in her room "firstly i just wanna say you were something else at the party,I didn't know you could Twerk."Kiara said Anga smiled with a little laugh "Yeah me and Heaven would sometimes do that in our room it's fun." Kiara smiled "Well hopefully we see it again soon but...anga I've called you here for another reason."

Anga raised her eyebrow "You know me and Kovu have been together for a long while and we are still going strong...but I've beginning to call that strength into very serious question." Kiara said calmly Anga's expression never changed but inside she knew what This was about.

"Over the past few weeks I've noticed kovu has been distant lately he's not returning my calls he's barely speaking to me i was worried that he wanted to break up so i went to his house to confront him and let me say the atmosphere was...different,he told me everything was fine and i believed him...until i saw it there were panties under his bed and before you ask no they weren't mine they were a little too small to be mine." Kiara explained then she went to her purse and pulled out a light green pair of pantes and then went into her draws and grabbed a red pair and held up both.

Anga noticed the size difference Kiara's panties were a little larger "Anga i think Kovu may be cheating on me." Anga rubbed her head and sighed "Well this is major." "Anga you live close by him correct?"Kiara asked which Anga nodded "Did you see any strange girls going into his house?" Anga was extremely overwhelmed with fear she knows for a fact Kovu is fooling around with Kiara's best friend Zuri but if she says anything she blow the whistle on her.

"no Kiara i haven't seen anything like that if i did I'd tell you i swear to you."Anga said she hated lying to kiara but she couldn't get in trouble herself. Kiara sighed then rubbed her face softly "Oh god i feel like I'm going insane right now."

Anga didn't know how to respond to that so she kept quiet Kiara chuckled a little and sigh "Look at me bringing negativity here..umm...wanna do something fun?"

Anga shrugged standing up "Yeah I'm pretty bored." Kiara and Anga went to the gaming room where kion and Kiara plays video games or sports it was big as a gymnasium with a giant tv screen on the wall. Kiara and Anga Played video games for hours on end. Then they went outside to the backyard to play in the swimming pool.

"umm i didn't bring my swimsuit."Anga said embarrassed a little causing kiara to chuckled "That's fine just strip naked nobody will see us."Kiara said taking her clothes off until she was completely naked Anga sighed then stripped naked then they both dived into the pool and swam around for a while.

**An hour later**

It was nearly 5:00 Anga dried herself off and went back home when she walked in the door Alarms immediately went off in her head. She looked at the ground and noticed heaven and Maddie's clothes were on the floor she looked around then stopped as a faint squeal echoed though the house.

Anga's eyes widened and her mouth hung open "Oh my God."she mumbled then she slowly went up stairs and noticed the bathroom. The lights were on and there were giggling,Water sloshing and moaning "Ahh!"a voice moan which sounded like Maddie,Anga went to the door and opened it and immediately regretted it.

Maddie and Heaven were in the tub which was full of water Heaven was on her knees as Maddie had her arms wrapped around her neck and her legs around her waist. Heaven had her hands firmly on Maddie's ass as she grinded moaning however the moment was shot dead when Maddie noticed anga staring at them with a suprised face She let out a loud scream causing heaven to jump and accidentally drop her into the dirty water then she looked at Anga in complete suprise "Umm hey sis."she said anga gestered to the scene in front of her "uh How this happened?" "Well we were talking and getting to know each other one thing let to another and...here we are."heaven said with a shy smile anga didn't buy that one bit but she decided to just leave it alone.

Anga was about to leave when heaven stopped her "Hey um...can..Maddie sleep over?" Anga looked at her with a blank face then sighed "Fine I'll sleep on the couch."Anga said walking out shutting the door behind her heaven looked at Maddie with an embarrassed expression while Maddie had the same reaction.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun shined over Prideland city as everyone continued to wake up including Anga who stirred awake and sat up on the couch. Anga rubbed her eyes and groaned then she prepared breakfast which took a few minutes when it was done she decided to call Heaven and Maddie.

"Girls breakfast!"

"Coming!"Heaven yelled back after she said that Anga heard her bedroom door open and the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Then when she came into view Anga nearly choked on her food Maddie and Heaven were both naked Maddie had her legs wrapped around Heaven's waists and her arms around her neck.

Anga facepalmed herself "Oh my goodness heaven.." Heaven only shrugged as Maddie started humping her "She's my girlfriend Anga,we're gonna have sex."Heaven said trying not to moan Anga just shook her head "unbelievable you two just met and already you're cumming all over each other."

"I know we should go out on dates and get to know each other a little more before we do this...but...I'm just do damn horny right now and she's just too cute."Heaven said patting Maddie's ass while she continued humping.

Anga just stared at heaven completely dumbfounded Heaven closed her eyes a little before grunting "Look you two need to slow down a bit,Go outside have some fun or something."Anga suggested causing Heaven to ponder for a moment while holding back a moan and holding on to Maddie who softly moaned.

"That sounds fun,we could go to the beach would you like to come with anga?"heaven asked "yeah someone's gotta make sure you two don't fuck in public."Anga bluntly said causing Heaven to groan "lovely,Now excuse me for a second I'm about...to...ugh."heaven's eyes crossed as she orgasmed falling to the floor with a thud causing anga to roll her eyes in annoyance.

**The beach**

Anga,Heaven and Maddie were sitting in the sand enjoying the perfect sunny weather. Anga wore a purple bikini Maddie wore a red one and Heaven wore a blue one piece swim suit. Anga watched as other people played around having fun,Others just talked or sunbathed.

Maddie layed flat on her back looking at the sky Heaven went to go play in the water while Anga just sat there looking at the sand while thinking about her mistake the fact that she cheated on ono and the fact that she said Hadithi was better at sex than he was which made her even more disgusted with herself. Maddie noticed anga's expression and like any good friend she decided to see what's bothering her.

"What's wrong anga?" Maddie asked Anga knew Maddie for only a couple of days but she needed someone to talk to. "Maddie...did you ever did or said something that you regret?"Anga asked Maddie trailed off "oh yeah,when i was 17 i took the blame for wrecking my mom's car when it was one of my asshole friends i should've ratted her out...why you ask?"

Anga sighed "i...did something bad." Maddie looked at her in concern "What did you do...did you kill someone?!" Anga quickly shushed her looking around to make sure nobody heard her "No..no no i didn't kill anyone." Anga was trying to muster up the courage to just bluntly tell her but before she could Kiara came up to them with ono's arm linked around hers.

Anga stared at them in confusion "go on ono tell her what happened."Kiara spoke softly ono gulped "anga...Zuri...tried to rape me."ono said causing anga's eyes to widened in suprise and Maddie to gasp.

Then Heaven came onto the group and saw how intense things were "Hey uh what's going on?" "Zuri tried to rape me heaven."Ono said sadly causing Heaven to gasp "oh you poor baby." She then embraced ono as did Maddie.

Meanwhile Thoughts ran through Anga's head at about a million miles per hour then she stood up with a blank look on her face "Where is she?"

**Meanwhile**

Zuri was sitting at home wearing a black bathrobe on her couch watching tv with an indifferent expression on her face until Anga bursted through the door still wearing her bikini and Kiara with a pissed off look on her face. "what did you do?!"Anga Zuri didn't even look at her "What do you think i did,I forced myself on onto."she said without remorse.

Anga just stared at her shaking her head trying so hard not to choke her out "Why...why would you do that."

Zuri looked at Anga.

**Flashback earlier **

Ono was on his way towards Zuri's house as she wanted to talk to him as he entered the house he called her name. "Zuri?" "Up here." Ono heard her voice from upstairs so he went up there and into her room and saw her sitting on her bed in a black bathrobe. Ono was confused Zuri motioned him to sit next to her which he did then Zuri crossed her legs and smiled.

"Great day isn't it?"she asked happily Ono nodded "Yes it is." "Great day for walks,playing outside and all that but for me...it's great day to have sex."

Then she stood up and walked in front of him "wouldn't you agree...?" Then she undid the straps and showed him her fully nude body. Ono was completely stunned at the fact she would do this knowing He and Anga were dating.

"Zuri what are you doing,me and anga are together." Ono protested Zuri only chuckled then she "she won't know,besides I'm sure you'll find I'm more of a predator in bed than she is."

Ono was getting real uncomfortable "look Zuri I'm not interested I'm sure some other bird will sleep with you but not me,I'm not gonna cheat on Anga."

Zuri very much wanted to counter by saying "Even if she cheated on you."

Zuri began to be a little assertive when she pressured him again "Come on Ono it'll be a one and done we won't do it again."

Ono got up to leave "Sorry Zuri not happening." Then he began to leave only for Zuri to block his path "Zuri...move."Ono commanded with authority Zuri had a frown on her face then she growled"No you move...back to that bed,this is gonna happen whether you want it or not."

At this point Ono was completely fed up "No it's not Zuri now move aside i don't wanna have to hurt you." He placed his hand on her shoulder to push her aside but then Zuri with one arm she pushed him with so much force he fell back to the ground with a thud.

Then she closed the door with her foot and looked at Ono with a sinister glare Ono was completely taken back as he looked up at her with fear in his eyes. "Zuri..."

"Shut up,you'll talk when i say so!"she barked causing Ono to flinch then she grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up and pinned him against the wall. She looked at him with fire in her eyes which frightened him then she licked his neck then she tossed him on the bed.

Then she forcefully unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down her ankles then she pounced on him straddling him then she took off her bathrobe and tossed it aside then she took his dick and entered it in her anus groaning loudly "like i said...this is gonna happen."

"Zuri please don't do this."Ono whimpered only to have his head pinned down on the bed by an angry Zuri "Didn't i tell you to shut the fuck up!?"Zuri barked

Ono placed his hands on Zuri's stomach in a position to push her off but Zuri knew what he was gonna do and growled viciously. "Take your god damn hands off me!"Zuri roared causing Ono to frantically place them on the bed "now you're gonna lay there and enjoy yourself."Zuri snapped then she started bouncing up and down on him extremely fast and hard Ono's legs jumped up every time Zuri came back down then she stopped and rocked her hips aggressively.

"Yyyessss."Zuri moaned as her eyes rolled back then everything was ruined when the door flew open and Kiara stepped in "Hey zuri..." She pauses shocked at the scene in front of her "Ono What are you doing?!" Kiara exclaimed Zuri only groaned in annoyance "Kiara get lost we're busy." Kiara glared at Zuri and grabbed her by her ear and yanked her off throwing her to the ground and glaring at Ono who quickly sat up.

"You better have a good reason for cheating on Anga."Kiara scolded Ono "She tried to rape me."ono said meekly causing Kiara to look at Zuri who shrugged indifferently and she walked out of the room.

**Flashback over**

Anga glared daggers at Zuri who just stared at the tv "to be honest if he wasn't so damn difficult i wouldn't have to force myself onto him."Zuri snapped Kiara scoffed "At least it shows he's loyal to her." Zuri stared deeply at the tv and spoke with a dark tone "Even though she's not loyal to him."

Anga's eyes widened as Kiara looked at her in confusion "Anga what's she talking about?" "Go ahead Anga tell her what you did."Zuri said mockingly Anga glared at Zuri with anger Kiara looked at Anga concerned who just stood there eyes on the ground.

"Fine I'll tell her,Anga here cheated on Ono with Hadithi a few weeks ago and she said he was much better at sex than ono is."Zuri said with a sinister smile Anga had her eyes closed as Kiara stared at her in disbelief. "Oh and uh Kiara...i banged kovu multiple times."Zuri said proudly causing Kiara to glare at her with the fires of hell in her eyes.

"You did what?!" Kiara shouted Zuri only shrugged a laughed a little. Kiara began stammering and stuttering then she decked Zuri across the face hard knocking her out. Then she grabbed Anga's arm and led her outside and into the car and drove off.

They drove around town for over an hour before Stopping at the beach where Heaven,Ono and Maddie were still waiting. Kiara sighed in anger and glanced at Anga who had a defeated look on her face then she spoke calmly but had disappointment glazed over it.

"Anga you and Ono were happy as can be together,why...why would you cheat on him?" Anga slowly shook her head "I'm a dumb bitch,plain and simple." Kiara stared off into the horizon "you have to tell Ono What you did it's the right thing to do."

Anga knew Kiara was right but she was so scared about facing Ono but she knew she had to do it. "Stay right said firmly and she got out of the car.

Anga watch Kiara walk up to the trio and after a second Ono started walking towards the car then he got in the driver's side seat and closed the door. "Kiara said you have something to tell me." Anga didn't look at him she just stared at the floor her eyes watering with tears.

"Ono...there's a reason Zuri did what she did...it was apart of our agreement,i let her have sex with you in exchange she keep my dark secret...when Hadithi came to town i went to go see him...and i...slept with him."

Ono eyes widened a little in shock that Anga would cheat on him with the legendary Hadithi who he idolized greatly. "Zuri caught me leaving his hotel room the next day and she confronted me about it we exchanged words and she agreed to keep this a secret if she had sex with you."

Ono felt his heart shatter to a million pieces as he looked at anga with sadness then he got out of the car and stormed off leaving Anga alone she buried her face in her hands crying.

"I'm so sorry."she whimpered.

**To be continued**


End file.
